


christmas drabble

by benscallum



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, Kind of AU, M/M, but not like explicitly, just different things happened in the last year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benscallum/pseuds/benscallum
Summary: “Plans for Christmas, then?”At this point, Callum realises he doesn’t actually have any.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	christmas drabble

**Author's Note:**

> written for an anon on tumblr who asked for prompt #17 on the ballum prompt list, "you're my family"
> 
> the title sucks and this sucks i sincerely apologise

It’s Stuart that asks him first about Christmas.

His brother approaches him in the cafe one morning, grin on his face as he sits down opposite Callum. “Alright, bro?”

Callum smiles from behind his mug, and Stuart just launches straight in.

“Plans for Christmas, then?”

At this point, Callum realises he doesn’t actually have any, a thought he voices to Stuart. 

“Hadn’t thought about it,” he says with a shrug, “Not after Whit.”

Apparently that’s the wrong answer, because Stuart barely lets him finish before speaking.

“Let’s have a proper one, then, yeah? I’m stopping with Mrs. Branning for dinner, you can come along, then we’ll head back to the flat for a drink.”

It doesn’t sound ideal, but Callum really doesn’t have anything else to do. Plus, he supposes it would be nice to spend the day with his brother. 

“Yeah, go on then.”

+

Ben asks him, next. Corners him in the Beale’s kitchen, a grin on his face.

“What are you up to Christmas day?”

He knows where the question is going, and his hesitation seems to tell Ben that he also knows how the rest of the conversation is going to go, if his face dropping is anything to go by.

The reaction is quickly replaced with a smirk, one that Callum sees right through. 

“Who managed to book you in before me then, hey? And I thought I was asking early.”

If anyone was early to ask, it was Stuart.

“Stu asked me to have lunch with him an’ the Brannings.”

It seems to click, then, for Ben, who nods and takes a step back. He starts making them both a cuppa, doesn’t even need to ask if Callum wants one. 

“S’pose I’ll have to deal with second best then. Was gonna invite you ‘round here, for dinner with us lot.”

He pauses, then adds, “Wouldn’t subject you to dinner with Phil, what with it being our first year together and all.”

Callum thinks maybe it’s supposed to make him smile, the comment, but it doesn’t. He shakes his head, says, “You ain’t second best, Ben.”

It gets Ben to turn to face him. He leans in and kisses Callum quickly, before returning to the tea.

“I’ll speak to Stu, tell him I’m stopping here. He won’t mind.”

Ben turns again, and it’s his turn to shake his head at Callum.

“No, no. It’s alright, Cal. He’s your family, ain’t he?”

“You’re my family, too,” Callum says it without even thinking, makes both of them stop in their tracks.

“Yeah?”

Ben’s voice is soft, a tone Callum has only ever heard him use with Lexi before, and it has him nodding without considering it. “Yeah.”

“You, and Lex. Lola, and Jay. Bobby, Kathy, even Ian.” Ben laughs at that, pulls Callum in by the lapels of his jacket. 

He kisses him again, though he lingers for a little longer this time. When he pulls away, he’s smiling, and it’s a sight that Callum doesn’t think he’ll ever tire of seeing.

“I’ll tell mum, then. She’ll be chuffed.”

There’s a beat, then Ben adds, “Lola and Lex, too. Jay’s probably had enough of you, I’ll have to talk him ‘round.”

It gets Callum to laugh, he lifts a hand to push a few strands of hair from Ben’s face. 

“What about you?”

“Well, I wouldn’t go as far as to say I’m _chuffed_ , but–“

Callum cuts him off with another kiss, one that they both laugh into. 

“Well, I’m chuffed,” he says, once Ben has pulled away. 

“You won’t be for long, trust me. You’ll be begging me to let you leave as soon as Ian pulls out the board games, and if you end up playing monopoly against Lexi? There’ll be no hope.”

For now, Callum disagrees, says, “I’ll love it, because I love you,” to which Ben just rolls his eyes.

“It’s a good thing you’re fit.”

(On Christmas day, if Ben’s reactions to Callum’s pleading looks as he’s dragged into another game of Festive Scrabble are anything to go by, he’ll be getting a big dose of, ‘I told you so’ later.

Weirdly, Callum can’t wait.)

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @bernietaylors


End file.
